thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Day
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. Kion was spending time with his parents and Mari at the Meadow. They were settled down underneath the baobab tree. ”How was the hunt, Mom?” Kion asked. ”It was fine.” Nala answered Kion watched Mari grasp a leaf. He glanced at Nala. "Mom?" He asked. "What is it?" Nala asked gently. Kion nestled against her pelt. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "What's the matter?" Simba prompted. Kion sighed. "I'm worried about Koda. Zuri said he's starting to cough" Kion explained. "I'm sure everything's fine" Nala said soothingly. "What if he has Greencough?" Kion asked. "Then Rafiki will treat it" Simba answered. "And Nita will help him" Nala added. Her expression softened as Mari padded over. Kion glanced up. "Hi Mari" he said warmly. He extended a paw, and Mari nestled into his embrace. "What are you talking abut?" Mari asked. Kion exchanged a glance with his parents. "We're going to ask your parents if you can sleep in our den tonight" Nala said quickly. "Nita too?"' Mari asked. Kion chuckled. "Of course" Simba said warmly. Kion traced his paw along the outline of Mari's jaw. "Would you like Fuli to come over tomorrow?" He asked. Mari's expression brightened. "Really?" She asked. Kion nodded. "Sure" he said. He nudged Mari's cheek affectionally. Mari yawned, and snuggled closer to Kion. Kion bent his head, and nuzzled her cheek. "We should go home" he said quietly. "All right" Simba said. Kion stood up, and gently nudged Mari to her paws. "Do you want to walk?" He asked gently. Mari shook her head. Kion bent to grasp Mari's scruff. Simba and Nala led the way back to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Kiara rushed to greet them. "Hi" she said excitingly. Kion set Mari down. Mari mewled crossly. Simba purred. "Hi, Kiara" Kion answered. He padded forward, and nuzzled Kiara's foreleg. "Did you have a good day?" Kiara asked. Kion nodded. "How's Koda?" He asked. Kiara sighed. "He's still coughing" she said. She rubbed a paw against Kion's cheek. "Will he be okay?" Kion asked. "I don't know" Kiara answered. She watched Simba and Nala lead Mari into Kora and Vitani’s cave. "Do you want to see him?" She asked. Kion nodded. Kiara curled her tail around his shoulders. She led him to Chumvi and Kula's cave. When they went inside, Kion immediately padded over to Koda's nest. Zuri and Kula were crouched over him. Kion cleared his throat. "Hi" he said. Kula glanced up, and her worried expression softened. "Hello Kion. Don't get to close" she said. Kion nodded. "It's okay, I had Greencough." He said. He stretched his neck to nuzzle Kula's cheek. "If I can help, let me know" he said. Kula nodded. "Thank you, precious" she said tearfully. Zuri nuzzled Kion's cheek, and padded off. "I'm going to check on her" Kiara said. She rubbed her muzzle against Kula's, and bounded after Zuri. Kula extended a paw, and Kion nestled into her embrace. "How's Mari?" Kula asked. Kion purred. "She's doing fine" he said. Koda coughed weakly, making his whole body shudder. ”I don’t feel good, Mom.” Koda said. ”I know, sweetheart.” Kula said. She bent her head, and pressed her muzzle into Koda's pelt. "I love you, Kula." Kion said quietly. "I love you too" Kula murmured. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics